


Not All Treasure Is Silver And Gold

by goldenlionprince, liddie



Series: not all treasure is silver and gold [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Durincest, Humor, M/M, Smut, sex after first meeting, tipsy boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenlionprince/pseuds/goldenlionprince, https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddie/pseuds/liddie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the company's Halloween party Fíli meets a tall, dark, and handsome pirate – Kíli. They hit it off immediately and end up spending the night together in a hotel room. Going back to work the next day will hold a surprise for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're bit late with a Halloween story but those two popped up and needed to be written so don't blame us, blame them ;) This is a story in three parts. They are all written so updates will come quickly :) Hope you'll like it. ~ Lina
> 
> This was a random thought that popped up and we decided "Why not write a little thing for it?" ...which of course turned into a story that's almost 13,000 words long XD We like how it turned out and hope you do too :) ~ Liddie

* * *

 

Adjusting his bandana a bit Kíli glances out across the crowded hotel banquet room, lifting his empty beer bottle to his lips to hide a smile. He watches an awkward mummy try to dance with a completely uninterested witch, the poor guy doing some kind of odd move with his arms that looks a lot like flailing.

With a snort dark eyes scan the costumed crowd and he spots a few people that he recognizes, costumes ranging from near professional period dresses to business suits of those who had just come from work.

His own outfit is pretty impressive, a replica of the pirate outfit belonging to Captain Jack Sparrow. The beard part is a bit itchy and the brunet thinks about ripping it off and stuffing it into his pocket soon, maybe ducking into the bathroom to wipe at the dark makeup that he keeps getting on his fingers when he rubs at his eyes.

Turning toward the food table he spots a few of the receptionists, the ones who had thought up and organized this company party, dressed as their own versions of badass superheroes. Next to them are a few older men in suits, Kíli turning away quickly when they glance around the room.

“Do you think the mummy is drunk or just socially awkward? Maybe that guy has been dead for too long and doesn’t know how to interact with other people anymore.”

Kíli jumps and nearly drops his bottle at the sudden voice, turning to see a blond man next to him looking out over the crowd with a little smile. “I think maybe it’s a mix of both.” He says after a few seconds. “Maybe he works in one of those basement offices and never sees the light of day.”

“That would explain a lot.” The blond nods and takes a sip from his bottle, his eyes still on the dance floor. “Like why he thought using toilette paper was a good idea.”

Kíli laughs and drops his bottle into the bin on his other side. “He probably showed up without an idea and raided the hotel toilette for a costume.” One of the catering staff walks by with a tray and he snags another bottle of beer from her. “That might work when you’re six but he has to be like, at least forty.”

The blond nods and leans back against the wall behind them. “But he also makes a very sad witch hunter, so maybe a mummy isn’t his worst choice.”

Taking a drink of his beer Kíli hums in agreement, reaching up to itch at his cheek. “I’ll give him a few points for trying.” Stepping back Kíli mirrors the blond’s position on the wall and turns to give him a smile. “Nice costume, by the way. Your hat even matches that flannel, I admire the dedication to your company.”

“My costume is nothing compared to yours, Captain.” The blond winks at Kíli and reaches up to push his hat back a little bit. “That’s a really great one. It’s not one you’ll just use for this party, is it?”

Kíli laughs and reaches up to scratch at the edge of his bandana. “Well I was forced to buy a decent one for this party but who knows if I’ll ever use it again.” He takes another sip of his beer and looks the blond up and down not so secretly. Aside from the hat he’s also wearing a plaid flannel with a leather vest and small ‘sheriff’ badge pinned to it, a pair of light jeans that are tight in all the right places and a pair of cowboy boots to finish the outfit.

“I’m Kíli, by the way.”

“Seriously?” The blond laughs and shakes his head, chuckling at Kíli’s confused look. “I’m Fíli.”

Dark eyes widen in surprise and Kíli grins. “What are the chances of that? I think it's some sort of sign,” he says with a nod to himself. “We were destined to meet and help each other through this lame party.”

Fíli laughs, an amused sparkle in his blue eyes. “Destined to meet and make fun of sad mummies. I like that thought.”

“Me too and I’m glad neither of us are a sad mummy.” Tipping his drink back Kíli finishes the rest of his beer and tosses the bottle into the bin. “I’ve never seen you before, are you new here?”

Fíli nods and takes a sip of his beer. “I started working here three weeks ago.” Leaning over Fíli tosses his empty bottle into the bin as well, his shoulder brushing Kíli’s. “You’ve been working here longer than, I guess?”

“Yeah, a few years now.” Letting out a sigh Kíli spins one of the rings on his finger. “Do you want to go get another drink from the bar?”

“Sure.” The blond smiles and steps away from the wall. “After you, Captain.”

“Thanks, Sheriff.” Kili returns the smile and leads them around the dance floor and through the mass of people, looking over his shoulder every so often to make sure they don’t get separated. “So what kind of gossip have you heard about this place?” He calls over his shoulder above the music.

“All kinds of stuff.” They reach the bar and find an empty spot towards the end of it. Motioning for the bartender they order two more drinks. “I work with Bofur in the advertising department.”

Kíli groans internally at the news of Fíli’s co-worker, giving the bartender a nod of thanks when their drinks are passed over. He orders two shots of vodka as well, turning on his barstool and brushing an arm against Fíli’s as he looks over the crowd. “So you basically know everything that’s going on then.”

“At least Bofur likes to talk a lot,” Fíli grins and takes his new bottle. “I'm not sure how much of what he tells me is actually made up because I'm the new one.”

“Sometimes it’s hard to tell with him,” Kíli muses, turning to give Fíli a grin. “How about you tell me something he told you that you’re sceptical about and I’ll tell you what I know about it.”

“How will I know that you'll give me straight answers, Captain?” With a wink Fíli takes a pull from his bottle.

Setting his beer down on the bar Kíli picks up one of the shots and tosses it back, a shiver running down his spine as he gives the blond a grin. “It looks like you’ll just have to trust me, Sheriff.”

“Trusting a pirate.” Fíli mockingly thinks about it, looking up at the ceiling and biting his lips as he does so. “Will I have to pay you in gold and gems for the right information?”

“Gold and gems aren’t really the kind of treasure I fancy.” Kíli grabs his beer back up and picks at the label, glancing over at Fíli with a small smile. “I guess that doesn't make me much of a pirate, huh?”

“Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate.” Fíli looks back down and grins when the smile on Kíli's face becomes wider at the quote. “So if it's not gold and gems, what kind of treasure is it that you're after, Captain?” the blond asks, taking another sip of his beer.

“Something more, something I’ve been missing.” Shaking his head Kíli tips his bottle back for a long drink, spinning around on his stool when a group of stuffy businessmen walk by. Reaching over he takes the blond’s hat on impulse and sets it on his own head with a grin. “And how about you, mate?”

“Normal things, I guess.” Shrugging his shoulders Fíli rolls his bottle between his hands. “A well paid job that I like to do. A nice little flat that is a bit bigger than the one I have now. A cute boyfriend who loves me. Normal things. Everyday treasures. Stuff like that.”

Kíli nods his head in agreement and smiles softly. “I think that’s great, those are the right things to treasure.” Someone moves to lean against the bar behind Kíli and forces him a bit closer to the blond. “A cute boyfriend, huh? Any potential candidates at the office? Maybe a mummy or even one of those stuffy business men?”

“Oh please, not the mummy.” Fíli chuckles and shakes his head. “I'm not that much into older men wrapped up in toilette paper.”

“I like that about you, you’ve got good taste.” Dipping his bottle toward the blond Kíli smiles and reaches for the second shot of vodka, holding it out to Fíli. “What say you, Sheriff? I know it’s not rum but the top shelf stuff they serve here isn’t too bad.”

“If I end up singing karaoke on the top of my lungs it will be your fault.” With a smile Fíli takes the glass and raises it in a thank you before drinking up the vodka in one go.

Kíli snorts out a laugh and finishes off his beer, motioning for another and glancing over his shoulder at the group dancing in the middle of the floor. “It’d be a shame for you to have such a great time but not remember it the next morning.” A couple walks by wearing the worst kind of matching outfits and Kíli can’t help but laugh at the sight, bumping his shoulder with Fíli’s and nodding toward them. “That might be someone famous, you’d never know with costumes like that.”

Fíli bursts out laughing when he sees the two figures. “Maybe it's the CEO, trying not to be found but having fun nonetheless, you never know. Maybe he likes to hide behind... are those supposed to be Ernie and Bert?”

“Oh god, is that who they’re supposed to be? If I had a boyfriend I’d never make him wear something like that.” Kíli leans up a bit to try and see them better but they disappear into the mass of people dancing. “If that’s the CEO I think we’re in trouble. Maybe he’s that one over there.” Kíli takes his fresh bottle of beer and uses it to point to a man dressed as a clown. “Has to hide his face and all.”

“Or maybe it's him.” Pointing at a Darth Vader Fíli takes his beer and finishes his bottle. “Would cover his face just as good.”

“Hm, he’s no good. Just look at his posture!” Kíli gestures wildly with the arm not holding his beer. “If he’s a CEO he can’t slouch like that, it’s unprofessional.”

“But he's at a party in disguise. Maybe he slouches on purpose so we won't think it's him.” Fíli laughs at his own theory. “Or maybe I'm already a bit tipsy.”

“Maybe you’re right,” Kíli whispers when he leans in, lips brushing against Fíli’s cheek as he speaks. “Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.”

“How could I say no to that?” Fíli asks with a grin and leans just that tiny bit against Kíli while drinking up the rest of his beer.

Kíli finishes his own off and sets the empty bottle down on the bar, his limbs feeling much lighter and his chest warmer than when he had arrived. His chin itches and with a huff he rips off the small braids that hang there and stuffs them into the pocket of his trousers. “Those are annoying as shit,” he explains with an embarrassed laugh.

“I'm very glad to see they aren't real,” Fíli teases and pushes the empty bottle around on the counter. “I bet they wouldn’t be so great in a lot of situations.”

“Yeah, I’d never be able to keep them working here. I’m wearing a wig, too, if that helps me any.” He gives Fíli a wink and when a new song starts up he glances toward the dance floor. “Care to dance?”

“Oh no.” Wrapping both hands around his empty bottle as if it could prevent him from being whisked away to the dance floor Fíli shakes his head quickly. “I'm not a good dancer. I'm worse than the mummy and I have no excuse like being dead or wrapped in toilette paper.”

“Oh come on, it’ll be fun!” Kíli grins and he’s already accepted the challenge of getting Fíli out there. “Listen, how about we each take one more shot and go for a dance. If anyone even notices us they’ll think you’re being led by a drunk pirate, it works out perfectly.” Kíli motions for two shots of something and gives Fíli an excited look. “Please?”

Looking around the dance floor Fíli bites his lips. There are more people out there now than back when the mummy was on its witch hunt, which basically means people are getting just too drunk to care too much about what others might think of their moves.

Looking back to Kíli Fíli can't stop the smile that spreads on his lips as he sees the excited look in his eyes and figures that he doesn't care about those other people either. “Just don't say I haven't warned you.”

Kíli’s grin lights up the room and he takes the shots from the bartender with an excited thanks, handing one to Fíli and counting down from three before they both drink the contents in one go. “This is going to be fun,” Kíli promises as they slide off their stools, slipping his hand down to take Fíli’s as they move to the middle of the room. “I haven’t danced in ages.”

“Me either,” Fíli laughs and lets Kíli drag him along. “At least not since I've been a teenager.”

They find a spot that’s not too overly crowded and Kíli moves to stand in front of the blond, squeezing his hand and glancing around with a laugh. “Uh, the first few minutes are always a bit awkward,” he informs, rocking his body a bit to the music and encouraging Fíli to do the same. “C’mon, loosen up a bit.”

Fíli steps a bit awkwardly from one foot to the other, a light blush rising to his cheeks as a chuckle bubbles up in his chest. “Like this?”

“Yeah, just like that.” Kíli smiles and gives the blond an encouraging nod, the music changing again to something with lots of bass that thrums through their bodies. “Okay, now like this…” Reaching for Fíli’s other hand Kíli places it on his waist and takes a tiny step closer, placing his own hand on the blond’s shoulder as he leads him along to the music.

“You're right. It's not that bad.” Fíli has to lean a bit closer to Kíli's ear so the taller brunet will hear him over the music.

With a nod Kíli slides his own hand down to Fíli’s hip while his fingers scratch lightly against the hair at the back of the blond’s neck, moving with him and leaning back a bit to look into his eyes. There are people all around them but Kíli can’t take his eyes off Fíli, his light pink cheeks and blue eyes that hold a smile.

“I really like you,” he mumbles, barely audible over the sound of the music.

“That's good,” Fíli grins as he follows Kíli's lead. “I'm not dancing with everyone, you know? I'm not one of those boys.”

“You mean one of those boys who usually gets talked into dancing by a devilishly handsome pirate?” Kíli laughs and almost loses Fíli’s hat when he tips his head back, cheeks flushed in the flashing lights. “Sorry, maybe I’m just a bit tipsy.”

“Is that what you usually do? Drag random boys onto the dance floor?” Pulling one hand away from Kíli's hip the blond reaches out and takes his hat back, setting it back down onto his own head with a smile. “Please say no, I want to feel special.”

Shaking his head quickly Kíli tightens the hand he has on Fíli’s waist. “No! I don’t—I hadn’t even enjoyed talking to anyone before you found me.” He has to lean close so Fíli can hear him over the music and laughter of others. “I’m glad you showed up when you did, to be honest I was thinking about ditching. But you made it much better so you really are special.”

Fíli looks at him, a soft smile on his lips. “I'd really like to see you without that wig. I can't stop wondering what's under there. Dark hair? Or maybe it's dyed blond? Long? Short? Curls? It drives me crazy.”

“You’d like to know, would you?” Kíli laughs and takes a step back, tugging Fíli by his hand across the room toward the little corner where the food is. There aren’t as many people around since they’ve all had enough drinks to get them out on the dance floor or at the bar for more, Kíli reaching up to tug the bandana and wig off so his dark curls are free.

“They’re kind of a mess,” he apologizes while running his free hand through them nervously. “And I’ve been told multiple times this week they need to be cut.”

“Whoever told you that is an idiot.” Reaching out Fíli brushes a few curls out of Kíli's face, the blush on his cheeks getting a bit darker. “They look good. You look good. I like them.”

“Thanks, Fíli.” The brunet leans in a bit with a wide smile. “I’ll be sure to tell my advisor to shove off the next time he complains about them.”

“You really should do that.” Fíli nods but can't take his eyes away from Kíli. “You totally should.”

“Yeah, I’ll…” Kíli trails off and he takes a step closer to the blond. “I—is it weird that I want to kiss you?” he murmurs, eyes flicking down to Fíli’s lips quickly.  
  
“I don't know.” Leaning a bit closer Fíli bites his lips, his heartbeat matching the sound of the drums on the dance floor. “Is it? It probably should be.”

“Oh.” Kíli suddenly feels stupid and his hand tightens on the bandana he holds as he leans back a bit. “Sorry, I didn't mean to make it weird. Do you uh, want me to get you something to drink or…”

Fíli's lips on his own stop him from saying anything else.

Kíli freezes in shock for a few seconds before he melts into the kiss, dropping the bandana and wig to the floor and lifting his hand up to cup Fíli’s cheek.

Fíli's fingers grip the front of Kíli's shirt as he tilts his head a bit more to deepen their kiss. His hat slips off his head and falls down to the floor but Fíli doesn't even notice.

No one notices them in their dark little corner and if someone happens to glance over they pay them no mind, Kíli moving his hand to rest on the blond’s waist as he moans quietly into the kiss. “Fíli,” he mumbles when they’re both breathless, trailing light kisses along his chin and neck. “Is this okay?”

Fíli closes his eyes and nods, one hand slipping into Kíli's dark curls. “Very okay.”

Smiling into the kiss Kíli backs Fíli up a few steps until he’s pressed against the wall, kissing him deeply and moaning softly when the hand in his hair tugs a bit.  
“Sorry,” Fíli mumbles against Kíli's lips, letting go of the brunet's hair and running his fingers through it instead.

“Don't be, I like it.” The brunet grins against Fíli’s lips, his hands moving down to rest on Fíli’s hips and tug him closer. “Listen,” he murmurs while pulling away a bit. “I don’t usually do this but.. I have a room upstairs. I thought I’d be getting completely drunk and need to crash there for the night but we could go up, if you’d like.”

He wonders if his words sound as desperate and hopeful as he thinks they do. Biting his lip he leans in and presses a kiss to the side of Fíli’s neck, careful not to leave a mark.

“Let's go.” The answer comes so fast that they are both stunned for a second. Kíli lifts his head and their eyes meet. They stare at each other for moment before they both start laughing.

“That might have been a bit quick.” Fíli chuckles and shakes his head, a bright blush on his cheeks.

“Nope, it was perfect.” With one last kiss Kíli pulls away and reaches down for his wig and Fíli’s hat, tugging his on a bit crooked and settling the hat back on the blond’s head. He grins while leading Fíli along, the two of them ducking out of sight as they pass Bofur and a few others lingering on the outside of the dance floor.

In the open lobby they look around for the elevator and Kíli tugs Fíli toward it while dramatically asking a few people why the rum is gone, pushing the up button on the elevator a few more times than necessary in his impatience. “Ready to take a ride, cowboy?”

“Sure. I'm a very good rider.” Fíli grins teasingly and leans back against the wall of the elevator. “Can do it for hours.”

“I’m looking forward to it.” Stepping in Kíli dips under the rim of Fíli’s hat for a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

 

They kiss until the elevator stops and the doors slide open again almost silently. Kíli takes Fíli's hand and leads him out and down a hallway towards his room.

Lifting a length of string from around his neck Kíli produces a key, giving the blond a wink as he slides it into the lock and pushes the door to the suite open. “After you,” he smiles, following the blond inside and locking the door behind them.

Fíli takes his hat off and drops it on a couch nearby. “That's a big room, Captain.”

Kíli glances around the spacious room and nods, letting out a low whistle. “That’s what I get for booking it at the last minute, all the cheaper rooms were taken.” Tugging his wig off he drops it onto a small table with the key and takes off his rings as well. “Wanna order up a bottle of wine or something?”

“Depends on the wine.” Moving over to the big floor-to-ceiling windows Fíli looks out to see the city glittering below them in the darkness. “I like sweet red wine and most white wines.”

“I bet there’s a list somewhere.” Finding a menu Kíli flips it to the wines and reads down the list as he walks over to the blond, holding the list open as he wraps his arms around Fíli’s middle and sets his chin on his shoulder. “Pick out whatever you’d like.”

“I have no idea about wine,” Fíli laughs and looks at the menu, then points at one of the names. “That one sounds nice but don't kick me if it tastes horrible.”

“Let’s try it then.” Pressing a light kiss to Fíli’s neck Kíli leans back and carries the list over to the phone, dialing the number for room service and smiling at Fíli when he turns. “You pick wines by the way their names sound,” he muses with a soft smile. “I’ve never done that before.”

He orders a bottle of the one Fíli had picked and also a few beers just in case they don’t like it, hanging the phone up and walking back over to the blond.

Fíli shrugs his shoulders with a little smile. “I do that a lot when I have no idea what to pick.”

“It’s a good method.” Kíli looks out over the city and runs a hand through his hair. “Do you want a shower? I’ve at least got to get this eye makeup off, I hope it’s not waterproof.”

“Oh, it's not a big deal if it is,” Fíli reassures him and takes a step closer. “I bet you can ask the room service for some olive oil and then it's gone in no time.”

“Really?” Turning his head Kíli lets out a little sigh of relief. “That’s very good news, I’d hate to show up to work tomorrow with two black eyes. Can I ask how you learned that trick?”

“Grew up with three sisters,” Fíli grins. “I knew the differences between all the pads and tampons on the market by the time I was ten. They always say it's a shame that no woman will ever benefit from it.”

Kíli can't help the laughter that comes after hearing the explanation, the sound of it filling the room as he leans against the blond’s side. “Yeah, that would pretty much do it, I think.” He wipes at the corners of his eyes with his sleeve and a bit of dark makeup stains the fabric. “At least you can tell them one thing came in handy now.”

“They will be delighted to hear that.” Fíli smiles and runs his fingers through Kíli's curls.

They stand together until a quiet knock at the door pulls them apart, Kíli moving to get the door and pushing a little cart into the room a few moments later. On it is their wine in a bucket of ice and a few glasses, the bottles of beer tucked into another little bucket next to a covered dish.

Opening the bottle the brunet pours two glasses and hands one over to Fíli, lifting the lid of the covered dish and turning from the chocolate mousse to smile at the blond. “Couldn't resist, mate.”

Fíli laughs, his eyes shining in the dim light of the room. “Let's hope I picked a wine that goes very well with the chocolate. I think beer wouldn't be the best company for that.”

“You’re right but I hear the desserts from the kitchens here are the best so I might eat it no matter what.” Lifting his glass up Kíli raises it with a grin. “Together?”

Fíli nods and they clink glasses before lifting them to their lips to take a small sip. The blond hums and a smile spreads on his lips. “It’s good.”

“I like it too, seems you know more about wines and their names then you thought.” Kíli leans in and presses their lips together in a soft kiss.

“Let’s see if it goes well with the chocolate mousse too,” Fíli mumbles against the brunet’s lips but doesn’t pull back at all.

Leaning back after a few more seconds Kíli grins and reaches for the mousse, frowning when he doesn’t see any spoons to go with it. “Those bastards forgot our spoons,” he growls playfully, giving Fíli a serious look. “They’ll walk the plank for this, Sheriff.”

“Let them live, Captain. It’s not so bad.” Dipping his fingers into the chocolate Fíli brings them up to his lips and licks the dark chocolate off his fingers. “It’s really good. You should try it.”

Dipping his fingers back into the mousse Fíli holds them out for Kíli with a grin.

Using his tongue Kíli licks away most of the treat before sucking the blond’s fingers into his mouth and clearing away the rest. “That is good,” he murmurs while licking his lips.

Fíli just stares at Kíli’s lips and nods.

With a grin the brunet leans in for another kiss, sliding his tongue along Fíli’s lower lip and tilting his head to deepen it. He blindly sets the mousse and his glass back down and reaches to place his hand on the blond’s belt, tugging it a bit in question.

A quiet moan coming from the blond is all the answer Kíli needs, fingers sliding into his dark curls and tugging lightly.

Without breaking the kiss Kíli works the belt open and pops the button of Fíli’s jeans. “Let me know if I’m going too fast,” he mumbles between kisses, hands moving up to unbutton the flannel.

“I want this.” Setting his glass back down Fíli brings his hands up and rests them on Kíli’s hips. They are shaking lightly but Fíli ignores it. “I want you. There are only a handful of things that would make me change my mind now.”

“Y-yeah? Like what kind of things?” Once he gets the last button undone Kíli pushes both the vest and flannel off of Fíli’s shoulders in one move, dropping them to the floor and leaning in to kiss and murmur along his collarbones.

Fíli sighs and closes his eyes, one hand coming up to bury in dark curls again. “Like if you're into things I'm not comfortable with. Or if you refuse to use a condom. Things like that.”

“Well, I don’t think we have anything to worry about.” Pulling back Kíli rests his hands on the waist of Fíli’s open jeans. “I’m a pretty normal guy and being safe is very important, just like prepping. I want us both to enjoy it, that's the only way.”

“I think I really like you.” Leaning back in Fíli kisses Kíli again while his hands move down to tug at the laces of the brunet's pants, laughing when he manages to tangle his fingers in them instead of getting Kíli out of his pants. “Sorry.”

Kíli laughs against the blond’s lips and tries to help him with the laces. “I really like you too, like really really. And don’t be sorry, you’re doing much better than I did when I put them on.” Together they get the leather strings untied enough to be pushed down, Kíli stepping away to kick off his boots and almost losing his balance as he does so. “Shit!” He laughs as one of the boots hits the leg of a table and knocks the lamp over, the bulb going out although thankfully nothing gets broken. “Oops.”

Fíli laughs and grabs one of Kíli's arms to help him stay upright while he tries to get out of the other boot at well, then helps him with the pants before moving up to unlace the shirt. “It's like trying to unwrap a Christmas present without ripping the paper.”

“I wouldn't really mind if the paper got ripped,” Kíli grins, leaning in for a kiss as he pushes Fíli’s pants down. “At least now we know how to get your boots off easier.”

“I'll better not try and fail and look more like an idiot than a shirt-ripping hero.” Grinning Fíli bends down to remove his own boots, swaying lightly as he does so which makes him laugh again. “Shit, that's not so easy either.”

Reaching out to steady Fíli with a hand on his back Kíli laughs, trying to help as best he can without tipping over himself. “Do you think that’s the beer or the shots?” He asks as Fíli straightens back up, grabbing at the blond’s jeans and tugging them down and off.

Standing back up quickly Kíli stumbles back a step before pulling all his layers up and over his head to follow their pants. The fake tattoos he had airbrushed into his skin are still intact and he distantly wonders if they’ll come off in the shower.

“I'm not drunk,” Fíli protests with a laugh. “I'm just a bit tipsy which makes me more daring than usual.” Taking a step closer the blond reaches out and traces his fingers along the fake tattoos on Kíli's skin. “You're sure you're wearing this costume for the first time tonight and not like to go to conventions in your free time?”

“I think you were pretty daring to come to the company Halloween party anyway,” Kíli says with a shiver at the touch, reaching for Fíli’s hand and the bottle of wine and leading him further into the room. “I wish I had free time to go to conventions in that costume, I haven’t taken proper time off in three years.” He confesses this and takes a drink of wine straight from the bottle, offering it to Fíli with a grin.

“Really?” Taking the bottle Fíli takes a swig as well, a droplet running down his chin that he wipes away as soon as he can without dropping the bottle or spilling the wine. “That's very long. We'll have to change that.”

“I—I’d really like that.” Kíli stares at the corner of Fíli’s mouth and leans in on impulse to lick the trail the wine had just made. He follows it back up with kisses and takes the bottle blindly to set down on the nightstand, placing a hand on Fíli’s chest and sliding it down slowly.

Fíli turns his head lightly so he can capture Kíli's lips in a kiss. His hands settle on Kíli's back and slip down slowly, stopping as they reach the waistband of his underwear.

Moving a hand down Kíli hesitates for a few seconds before sliding his fingers just under the waistband of Fíli’s boxer shorts, his other hand sliding along the blond’s arm encouragingly. “Can we?”

Fíli nods and kisses him again, slow and deep this time, while sliding Kíli's underwear down and letting it fall to the floor.

Kicking aside the dark fabric Kíli tangles his fingers into Fíli’s underwear and pushes them down as well. “Your underwear is cute,” he mumbles as he slides his fingers along the blond’s cock.

Looking down at the red shorts lying on the floor Fíli bites his lips and steps out of them, a slight blush on his cheeks. “I wasn't expecting that anyone would see them tonight so I just grabbed a pair without even looking. It's been a Christmas present. Tauriel gave them to me.”

With a little smile Kíli pulls his hand back. “Do you usually bring up a girl when you have a guy’s hand on your cock?” Taking a seat on the bed Kíli grabs the bottle of wine for a drink. “Sorry, I’m not—I’m sorry. They’re very cute underwear, I really do like them.”

Tilting his head to the side Fíli looks at Kíli and frowns, a little smile spreading slowly on his lips. “Are you jealous because my oldest sister gave me red boxer shorts with tiny lions on it for Christmas?”

“I… your sister?” Kíli lets out a laugh of relief and sets the bottle back on the nightstand, flopping backward onto the bed and throwing an arm over his eyes. “Shit, this is so embarrassing. Don’t look at me.”

“You really thought I would bring up an ex-girlfriend?” Fíli laughs and climbs onto the bed, straddling Kíli's hips and grinning down at him, fingers brushing the arm he's hiding his face with softly. “I never had a girlfriend, by the way. I've only kissed one girl in all my life and that was at a party when I was fifteen and she kissed like a washing machine but it helped to figure out that girls are just not my thing.” The blond grins even more and bites his lips. “Well, that and her brother ten minutes later.”

Peeking out from behind his hand Kíli can’t help but laugh, tears stinging in the corners of his eyes with the force of it. “I don’t know what’s better, that you describe her kissing like a washing machine or that you kissed her brother and figured out that was it.” The brunet moves his arm away and folds it behind his head with a smile, the other moving to rest on Fíli’s hip and rub circles with his thumb.

Fíli chuckles and shrugs his shoulders. “I was fifteen and tipsy for the first time. I told you it makes me daring. And her brother was a really good kisser, by the way.”

“So he’s the one I should be jealous of, huh?” Leaning up on an elbow Kíli reaches to hook his hand behind Fíli’s neck and pull him down. “Maybe I can be a better kisser.”

“I haven't seen him in the last five years so I don't think you have to be really jealous of him.” Leaning down Fíli smiles and stops right in front of Kíli's lips. “But he was my boyfriend for three years so there are a lot of kisses you will have to live up to to be better.”

“I’m going to do my best to make you forget his kisses.” Threading his fingers in Fíli’s hair Kíli tugs him down into a deep kiss, rocking his hips up and pressing their bodies together.

Fíli gasps into the kiss, his hips rolling to meet Kíli's. “I think that's a very good start.”

Lying back and bringing Fíli with him they move together with little moans and gasps of pleasure between them, their cocks sliding against each other in a way that’s not quite enough. With a huff Kíli tips his hips and rolls to reverse their positions, holding his weight over Fíli with one arm while his other hand moves to wrap around their cocks. “Need you.”

Biting his lips Fíli grabs Kíli's shoulders and nods, his hips moving and a shiver running through his body. “Yes, please.”

After a few more thrusts against Fíli and into his hand Kíli pulls back, looking around the room with wide eyes. “Lube, we need lube. And condoms, fuck.” Whipping back around he leans down to steal a heated kiss before slipping off the bed.

“I’ve got condoms in my wallet but I never thought that tonight… shit! Do you have any lube on you?” Kíli leans down and rummages through his duffle bag for his wallet, hands shaking a bit as he grabs two of the condoms tucked inside.

“Actually, yes. In my wallet.” Fíli blushes when Kíli looks at him over his shoulder. “Tauriel makes me carry sachets of lube and condoms in my wallet, just in case. She says it’s better to be prepared than sorry and with sorry she means to not have sex when it would be nice.”

“Your sister seems to like walking that line between looking out for you and teasing you,” Kíli muses with a grin as he moves toward the pile of clothes, fishing out the blond’s wallet and holding it up. “Do you mind if I… or would you rather get it?”

“No, it's okay.” Fíli smiles and Kíli opens the wallet. The first thing he sees is a photograph of Fíli surrounded by three young women, all of them in Christmas sweaters, wearing bright smiles as they laugh for the camera.

“Oh gods, you’re all so cute wearing matching sweaters.” Kíli smiles at the photo, holding it up and pointing to one of the women. “Let me guess, the redhead is Tauriel?”

Fíli smiles softly and nods. “Yeah, that's her. Her mum and my dad married when I was two years old and she was six and then we got two more sisters. Sigrid and Tilda.”

“You all look really happy, I’m sure the holidays are a lot of fun with everyone together.” Grabbing a few of the sachets of lube Kíli tucks the wallet back into Fíli’s pants and scoots everything against the wall, their phones sliding out of loose pockets though he nudges them with his foot back into the pile.

Walking back over to the bed Kíli kneels on it and drops the lube and condoms next to Fíli, leaning in for a kiss.

“They really are. Mum makes a lot of food and we just sit together and talk and laugh a lot.” Stopping himself Fíli shakes his head with a smile. “Sorry, that's probably not very interesting for you right now.”

Kíli lies on his side and props himself up with a hand and smiles. “You don’t have to stop, I like hearing about the things you do. I don’t have any siblings so this is all new to me.”

“I just thought you would like to do other things right now.” Fíli smiles and lets his fingertips caress Kíli's chest.

Reaching out Kíli takes Fíli’s hand and kisses his fingers one by one. “We can do some other stuff,” he says while pulling away and leaning up to grab one of the sachets of lube. He tears it open and scoots a bit closer for a kiss.

Leaning in Fíli captures his lips with his own in a soft kiss. The hand on Kíli's chest slides up and over his neck into his hair, fingers tangling into dark curls.

Humming into the kiss Kíli trails his hand down past Fíli’s cock and lower, circling his entrance and moaning softly when his hair is tugged lightly. “I like that,” he confesses quietly, pressing just the tip of one slick finger into the blond.

Fíli moans into the kiss, his hips moving up slightly to get Kíli's finger in deeper. “Just tell me if I tug too much.”

“’kay.” Sliding his finger slowly Kíli swallows the moan, holding still for a few seconds before the blond moves against him and he slides his finger back and forth. “Tell me if I go too fast or too slow,” he murmurs against Fíli’s lips, trailing kisses along his jaw and back to his lips.

“I will,” Fíli mumbles breathlessly and kisses Kíli again. The fingers of one hand card through thick dark hair while the fingers of the other hand tracing Kíli's spine.

After a few minutes Kíli adds a second finger slowly and leans back a bit, reaching with his free hand to push Fíli’s hair back. The blond is smiling and Kíli can’t help but smile back, his skin tingling in each spot Fíli touches. “I wonder if the mummy ever got his witch,” he wonders aloud, ducking his head and pressing a kiss to Fíli’s side.

Fíli can't help but laugh at this. “Who knows, maybe he did. Maybe they'll marry and we'll have a company baby in no time.”

A snort of laughter escapes Kíli and he looks up at the blond with a grin. “We’ll have to send them a fruit basket or something. I wonder what would be appropriate for that kind of couple.”

“I don't think toilette paper counts as an appropriate gift, does it?” Fíli chuckles and buries his face in the crook of Kíli's neck.

“No, I don't think it is.” Kíli laughs and presses a third finger in slowly while Fíli’s distracted, kissing the side of his head and pausing his hand. “Gods, I hope I don't ever see that guy in the hallways, I’ll lose it for sure.”

Fíli laughs and shakes his head. “I don't know what's worse. Meeting him in a hallway and just know it's him or walking through hallways, looking at people and always wondering who was the mummy.”

“Oh man, totally the second one!” Kíli’s laughing so hard he withdrawals his fingers and leans away, bringing an arm up across his eyes as he tries to get himself under control. “Shit, I’m sorry. I just—there’s no going back now. It’s going to be in the back of my mind forever.

“Don't be sorry.” Turning to the side so he can look at Kíli Fíli smiles. “You're beautiful when you laugh.”

A dark flush spreads across Kíli’s cheeks and he drops his arm, giving the blond a surprised smile as he leans in to connect their lips. His fingers slip back inside and he curls them carefully, sliding in search of just the right spot.

“No one’s ever called me that before,” he murmurs almost silently against Fíli’s lips. “Thank you.”

“Then they must be blind,” Fíli mumbles against Kíli's lips before he gasps breathlessly when the brunet brushes over the right spot, a shiver running through his body and his muscles tightening around Kíli's fingers.

The pressure around his fingers makes Kíli moan, cock hard and aching from not being touched. “I don't know where you came from but I’m glad I met you tonight.” Wrapping a hand around Fíli’s cock the brunet strokes him in time with the movement of his fingers.

One of Fíli's hands slips out from Kíli's hair and searches blindly on the bed for a condom. Grabbing one the blond frees it from it's wrapping and reaches down between them to sit it on the tip of Kíli's cock and roll it down with one swift motion.

Kíli blinks down at himself and looks to Fíli in surprise. “Party trick of yours? You’re just full of surprises.” Crooking his fingers he twists them a few more times before pulling back and reaching for the lube to slick his cock.

Fíli shrugs and grins. “I'm just that good.” Reaching up he takes the lube out of Kíli's hand and slicks his own fingers with it. Wrapping them around the brunet's cock he slides them up and down to slick it properly, giving Kíli a bit of friction but not nearly enough.

“Fuck, Fíli,” Kíli moans and his hips roll forward into the warm hand, the teasing slide about driving him mad. “You are good,” he murmurs and leans in to kiss blond hair, hips rocking to try and get more.

Letting go of Kíli's cock Fíli wipes his fingers on the sheets and spreads his legs just a bit more.

Kneeling before the blond Kíli moves into a comfortable position and presses his cock against Fíli’s entrance, tipping his hips and slowly sinking into his body with a low moan. Fíli’s muscles automatically tighten a bit and Kíli runs a hand along his thigh, leaning down to kiss whatever skin he can reach as he pauses halfway.

“You okay?” He asks, looking into dark blue eyes as he shifts and slides the smallest bit forward.

The blond nods and doesn't look away, a slight blush spreading on his cheeks. “Yeah, I'm okay. It just been a while, that's all.”

“Don’t think about that.” Kíli leans forward to kiss Fíli soft and sweet, hand wrapping around his erection and stroking in a steady rhythm. “Just think about now, about just you and me and how this feels.”

Fíli moans into the kiss, his hips rocking forward slightly, trying to get Kíli in deeper, to feel more. His hands slip back into the brunet's hair as he tilts his head a bit to deepen the kiss.

Without thinking Kíli’s body responds to Fíli’s automatically and his hips roll forward until he’s pressed flush against his ass. The grip he has on Fíli’s cock loses rhythm but after just a few seconds he’s pulling back a bit to slide forward again, rocking gently but pressing deep. “So good.”

Fíli lifts his legs and wraps them around Kíli’s hips to pull him even closer, moaning the brunet’s name. “More, please.”

Nodding Kíli adjusts his hold and starts to thrust in a steady rhythm, tipping his hips a bit to slide deeper as he leans down to kiss Fíli. After a few moments he pulls back with a grin, pressing flush against the blond and rolling so Fíli sits atop him and his cock nudges just a bit further inside at the new angle.

A moan slips past Fíli’s lips and he looks down at Kíli with wide eyes before the penny drops and he starts to laugh. “Really?” With a chuckle the blond shakes his head, a teasing grin on his lips. “Shall I get my hat first for this?”

“I did ask if you wanted a ride earlier,” Kíli grins and reaches for one of Fíli’s hands to lace their fingers together. “And I don't know, it’s pretty far away.” Rocking his hips upward the brunet smiles.

“Good point.” Moving his body to meet Kíli’s small thrusts the blond bites his lips. “Feels good.”

“Yeah?” Kíli squeezes Fíli’s hand and settles back against the blankets. Fíli lifts himself up and drops back down to meet each roll of the brunet’s hips, the two of them moving slowly as they find a comfortable rhythm.

“Enjoying the view?” Rolling his hips Fíli lets his free hand card through the short curls on Kíli’s chest before leaning down to press a kiss to the soft skin of his neck and collarbone.

“Of course, I’ve got the best seat there is.” Lifting his hands Kíli slides them along Fíli’s back and moans when the muscles around his cock tighten.

“Didn’t think a pirate would enjoy a ride so much,” Fíli mumbles against the brunet’s lips, nipping at his bottom lip softly.

Kíli groans quietly and presses his hands flat against Fíli’s back to keep him close. “With someone as gorgeous as you on top of me how could I not?”

A blush spreads on Fíli’s cheeks as he looks into Kíli’s eyes. “I think no one ever called me that before.”

“They don’t see what I see then.” Leaning up Kíli connects their lips in a kiss as his hands move to the blond’s hips to help him move. “And I see you.”

“I like that.” Smiling into the kiss Fíli rocks his hips softly, kissing Kíli as if they have all the time in the world. “I like that a lot.”

They fall into a pattern of lifting and falling, heated kisses and slick fingers sliding along warm skin. Kíli pants and jerks his hips hard against a downward movement, fingers digging in as his hips snap upward.

There will probably be bruises in the morning but Fíli doesn’t care at all, not when Kíli hits just the right spot. His hips stutter as he gasps, one hand gripping the brunet’s shoulder to hold himself upright enough to not fall down on the brunet’s chest. “Kíli!”

When Fíli grabs at him for balance Kíli moans, pressing a kiss to Fíli’s nipple and biting it softly before leaning back against his pillow. Repeating the movement Kíli grins up from below, moving a hand to wrap around Fíli’s cock and flick his thumb over the head. “You feel so good, Fíli.”

Fíli shudders and leans down to crush their lips together in a desperate kiss, his hips moving to try and get Kíli deeper and more friction around his cock at the same time. “Harder, please? I need… more… need you… please, Kíli.”

Bucking his hips up hard Kíli nods eagerly and bites at the blond’s lip. “Hold on,” he pants, gripping Fíli’s hips and thrusting up hard. With Fíli bent over to kiss him the angle has Kíli’s cock sliding deep. Bending his knees he pushes himself up harder and quicker.

Burying his face in the crook of Kíli’s neck Fíli moans against heated skin, holding tight as he rocks and shudders against him, clinging onto him like his life depends on it. He tightens around Kíli again and again with every thrust, whispering the brunet’s name like a prayer.

“Shit, Fíli—“ Kíli cuts off with a moan when Fíli drops down hard, wrapping long arms around him and bending up to sit. “I’m close, you’re so good Fíli.” His hands slip down to the blond’s ass and squeeze, bucking upward with a groan and helping Fíli move against him.

The new angle and the soft squeeze combined are what doing it for Fíli and he comes with a shuddered gasp between them.

Leaning in Kíli kisses the blond and slows his thrusts, rocking and using his hands to squeeze Fíli once more before pressing them into his back. The pressure around his cock increases and with a few more thrusts the brunet comes with a moan, the noise being swallowed by Fíli’s lips.

Fíli's hand slip from Kíli's shoulders and up into his hair, burying in dark curls and tugging just a bit while he kisses Kíli breathlessly.

Kíli hums and moans while pulling Fíli even closer, his chest heaving as he tries to keep upright. “Fíli, Fíli…” he mumbles between kisses, smiling against the blond’s lips. “You’re amazing.”

Humming into the kisses Fíli leans against Kíli, slowly catching his breath again. “That was nice.”

“It was, we should do it again.” Sliding his hands up and down Fíli’s back the brunet smiles and lies down, tugging Fíli down with him. Gently he rolls so Fíli lies against the pillows and soft bedding, slowly pulling out with a hand around the condom. He leans in for a quick kiss before removing the condom and tying it off, walking into the bathroom to dispose of it and grabbing a washcloth.

“Are you feeling okay?” He calls as he wets the cloth, clearing away the mess on his stomach before grabbing a new one and wetting it with warm water before walking back into the bedroom. “I wasn’t too hard?” With a smile he crawls back onto the bed and cleans Fíli off with a few soft swipes.

“No, I’m okay. Just a bit tired now. ” Fíli hums and buries his face into the soft pillow. “Just give me a minute and then I can get dressed and leave so you can sleep, if you want that.”

Dropping the cloth onto the floor Kíli shuts the bedside light off and lies down on his side next to Fíli. “I’d be happier if you stayed.” He stuffs one hand beneath his pillow and uses the other to trail lightly along Fíli’s back. “If you want to.”

Fíli yawns and nods, one hand coming up to rub at his eyes. “That would be really nice.”

“You’re cute when you’re sleepy,” Kíli murmurs as he reaches down for the sheet, pulling it up over their hips and scooting closer to Fíli. Wrapping an arm around the blond’s waist Kíli presses a kiss to his shoulder. “And I’m a cuddler.”

With a soft sigh Fíli snuggles back into Kíli and closes his eyes, too tired to protest against him being called cute. “Will you wake me in the morning? I shouldn’t be late for work and I should hop home to change clothes too.”

“Sure thing, I’m used to getting up early so it shouldn't be a problem.” Burying his face into Fíli’s neck he presses a soft kiss there and sighs. His hand rubs Fíli’s stomach softly and dark eyes close as the day catches up on him. “Night.”

“Good night,” Fíli mumbles already half asleep. It only takes a few more minutes for his breathing to even out and for him to fall asleep completely.

With a smile Kíli kisses the blond’s neck once more before snuggling into his pillow and falling to sleep almost immediately after.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

 

Fíli slowly wakes when the smell of coffee hits his nose. He blinks his heavy eyes open and the first thing he sees are the fluffy and cosy sheets that aren’t his own. And neither is the bed he’s lying on. Then everything comes back and Fíli turns onto his back with a small groan.

“Good morning, sunshine.” Walking over to the bed Kíli sets a takeaway coffee cup on the bedside table and smiles down at the blond. He’s wearing only his boxers and Fíli’s flannel shirt just enough to be able to answer the door and not scare the hotel staff completely. “I got coffee, there’s about four kinds to choose from because I didn't know what you’d like.”

Crawling onto the bed he straddles the blond and reaches out to brush the hair out of Fíli’s face. With a smile he leans down and brushes their lips together in a sweet kiss.

“You're still here,” Fíli mumbles into the kiss and brings his hands up to slip them under the flannel Kíli is wearing.

“Of course I am,” leaning away Kíli smiles and runs his hands along Fíli’s sides. “I didn’t want to miss you waking up and your bed hair,” he teases, humming when Fíli’s hands slide along his skin.

Fíli pulls one hand back again and brings it up to his hair, dragging his fingers through it in a desperate attempt to flat it down while a little blush spreads on his cheeks. “Well, it's not that great.”

Reaching out Kíli tugs the blond’s hand away and laces their fingers together. “Oh yes it is, it’s everything I hoped for so leave it be.” Kíli uses his free hand to fluff it back up. “I like you like this, too, so sleepy and warm.”

“I'm always warm,” Fíli mumbles, the blush still on his cheeks. “I'm like a walking and talking heater.”

“You’re just making things better and better because I happen to have poor circulation.” With a grin Kíli leans down to kiss Fíli on the cheek, rocking his hips slowly. “I guess you don't need any warming up then.”

The blond gasps as he feels his cock already responding to Kíli's soft movements. His blush gets even deeper and he tilts his head to capture the brunet's lips into a kiss while fingers draw circles into the skin of Kíli's hips.

“It’s early still, we’ve got some time,” he mumbles against Fíli’s lips, trailing kisses along his neck. “Only if you’d like, there’s also the coffee to wake you up.”

“I can live with cold coffee.” Rocking up against Kíli softly Fíli deepens the kiss a bit. Tracing his fingers over Kíli's sides Fíli hooks them into the waistband of his boxer shorts and pushes them down.

With a smile Kíli gets his underwear down and off and kicks them aside, moving to kiss Fíli but suddenly pulling back. “Condoms and lube,” he says as he slides his hands along the bedding in search for the extras from last night. “Fuck, where’d they go?”

Fíli's eyes scan the rumpled sheets in search for the lost items, a grin spreading on his lips when he sees the silvery foils not far away. Rolling onto his stomach a bit less graceful than he hoped for Fíli dives for them and looks back over his shoulder, smiling at the brunet. “Have them.”

“Whew,” Kíli sighs in dramatic relief as he crawls back over, laughing a bit nervously. “I was scared for a second there.” He trails his hand along Fíli’s back and down lower, leaning in to kiss up his spine.

“Wouldn't have been that bad,” Fíli mumbles, his eyes falling shut and a little sigh escaping his lips at Kíli's soft kisses. “I still have condoms in my wallet.”

“But those are so far away.” Grinning against Fíli’s skin Kíli takes the packets from him and opens one of the lube sachets. His fingers are soon slick and he slides one into Fíli slowly. “This is much nicer.”

Fíli moans and bites his lips, his hips rocking up to meet Kíli's finger. Another moan spills from the blond's lips as his cock brushes over the bedding underneath, teasing more than it would brings some kind of relief.

Adding another finger Kíli brings a condom up and tears it open with his teeth, laughing a bit before removing his fingers for a few seconds to slip it on properly. “Would you like me like this?” He asks softly as he leans over the blond, sliding two fingers back inside and crooking them just right.

Burying his fingers into the blanket Fíli rocks his hips up as far as he can, moaning as a shiver runs through his body. He bites his lips and nods. “Yeah, if it's okay for you and … could you leave my shirt on? Please? Or not, if it's weird for you. You don't have to.”

“Oh Fíli.” Kíli leans up and tips his head to kiss the blond over his shoulder and steal his breath. As he does so he moves to blanket Fíli from behind, the soft flannel pressing against heated skin as Kíli removes his fingers and slides inside with one deep thrust.

“Kíli.” It's only a breathless whisper, like it's the most precious word in the world. Fíli's hips roll back against Kíli's and his eyes fall shut.

Sliding an arm under the blond to prop him up a bit Kíli reaches down to close a hand around his cock, rolling steady hips forward and therefore pressing Fíli into his hand. “So warm,” he murmurs against Fíli’s neck, sucking a small bruise there.

Fíli moves as best as he can, rolling his hips back against Kíli to meet his thrusts and forward into his hand. It’s a delicious feeling to be trapped between the tall brunet and the bed like this, having Kíli inside and around him at the same time.

Blindly the blond feels for Kíli’s hand and laces their fingers, squeezing softly as the brunet brushes over his prostate with the next deep thrust.

A low moan fills the dim room and Kíli buries his nose in Fíli’s neck, rocking with him as he flicks a thumb over the head of his cock. “I don’t want this to end,” he whispers into damp skin, a light blush on his cheeks that the blond can’t see. “I want you.”

Fíli’s grip on Kíli’s hand tightens a bit and he looks back over his shoulder, hope shining in his blue eyes. “Really? Like… seeing me again… or…”

Kíli pauses his movements and leans in to kiss Fíli over his shoulder. “Yeah like, going out to dinner or for a coffee.” Pulling away Kíli nudges the blond to roll onto his back, hooking an arm under his knee and spreading it a bit as he pushes back inside. “I want to see you again so don’t disappear one me.”

Burying a hand in Kíli’s hair the blond leans up a bit and drags the younger man into a deep kiss. “I want that too. I want to see you again, maybe even without your make up.”

The brunet groans into the kiss and when they pull back for air he rests his face in Fíli’s neck, hips rocking in shallow thrusts. “Oh god, I totally forgot to wash it off. I bet I look like a raccoon or, or…” He trails off and relaxes his body against Fíli’s completely, pressing himself deeper. “I bet I scared the room service guy.”

Fíli can’t help but laugh at that, biting his lips to try and stop himself but it doesn’t work. “I bet he’s seen worse in all the time he’s worked here.”

With a grin Kíli moves his head and kisses Fíli’s chin. “You’re probably right,” he smiles and lifts himself back up, sliding back and thrusting forward as he wraps a hand back around Fíli’s cock. “I love your laugh, it lights up your whole face.”

“Does it?” Fíli smiles softly, his fingers carding through Kíli’s dark curls. “You don’t think it’s a bit inappropriate to laugh right now?”

The brunet hums and shakes his head. “I think you should laugh whenever you feel like laughing, even if it’s at my bad make up or during sex. Or both.”

Fíli smiles and leans up to kiss Kíli soft and sweet. “How did I ever deserve to find you?”

Smiling into the kiss Kíli slides his free hand down to Fíli’s hips and pulls him closer. “You showed up at that party and saved me like a knight in red flannel.”

Chuckling Fíli shakes his head. “I just made fun of a poor mummy.” He rolls his hips up against Kíli’s, a moan spilling from his lips as the brunet hits the right spot.

“We’ll have to send the mummy a thank you,” Kíli pants with a grin, urging Fíli to wrap his legs around his waist. “He might even get a raise—oh fuck!” Fíli squeezes around him and Kíli thrusts hard.

“Kíli!” Wrapping his legs even tighter around the brunet Fíli meets his thrust as good as he can, fingers bury deep in dark curls and tug at them.

The tug at his hair pulls a low moan from Kíli and he thrusts deep, kissing the blond hard as he comes. His hips jerk forward and the hand on Fíli’s cock tightens, thumb sliding just under the head.

Fíli whimpers against the brunet’s lips, a shudder running through his body as he comes hard between them, whispering Kíli’s name breathlessly into the kiss.

After a few minutes Kíli slides out of the blond with a groan, quickly removing the condom and tying it off. He wraps it in a tissue from the bedside table and tosses it into the bin beside it. “We should stay in bed all day,” he murmurs while using a corner of the sheet to clean Fíli up, pushing it down and lying across his chest. “I don't want to go to work.”

“Me either but I don’t think there is a real way around it.” Carding a hand through Kíli’s hair Fíli smiles. “Calling in sick would make them think we just have a huge hangover.”

With a laugh Kíli kisses the blond’s chest before lifting his head. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” He looks at the red numbers of the little alarm clock on the bedside table and realizes what time it is. “Uh oh, I think I missed my first meeting.”

Looking over at the clock Fíli blinks at the red numbers and lets out a curse. “Sorry, I really have to go now or I’ll not be able to change clothes before work and make it on time and I have a meeting with the CEO today so I don’t think it would be so great to show up as a cowboy.”

Giving Kíli one last quick kiss Fíli stumbles out of bed and over to the pile of clothes on the floor. “Let’s just hope he isn’t the mummy.”

“You have a…” Kíli trails off and his eyes widen as he nearly falls out of the bed. “Oh of course, sorry I let it get so late.” He slips on his underwear and quickly undoes the buttons of Fíli’s flannel, shrugging it off as the blond pulls on his jeans. He leans in and steals a kiss as Fíli zips himself up, handing over the shirt and helping him button it. “Don’t forget to take a coffee.”

“Do you have one with lots of milk but not very much sugar?” Doing up the last buttons Fíli leans down and grabs his wallet and phone, pushing both into the pockets of his jeans.

“Ummm.” The brunet walks over to the tray of coffees and reads the sides of the cups. “This one has milk and whipped cream but only one sugar.” He carries it over and hands it to Fíli with a smile.

“Thank you.” Leaning in Fíli kisses the brunet again. “Will I see you later? For lunch or a coffee break or maybe after work?”

“I’ve got a few meetings in the morning but I’d like to have lunch or get a coffee this afternoon. Maybe we can have dinner after work?” Kissing Fíli once more Kíli walks him to the door.

“That all sounds good to me.” Grabbing his hat from the couch Fíli stops at the door. “Will you come to my department or…” Laughing a bit embarrassed Fíli drags a hand through his hair. “Sorry, I don’t even know where in the company you’re working.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Kíli says as he reaches to fix the blond’s hair to lie flat, completely ignoring the fact that he’s opening the door and wearing only his underwear and ruined make up. “How about after your meeting with the CEO I’ll come by your department and see if you’re still up for going out for a bit?”

“That’s a good idea.” Fíli smiles and steals one last kiss before stepping out of the hotel room. “My meeting is just before lunch time.”

Biting his lip Kíli nods and waves as Fíli walks toward the elevator eyes on the fitted jeans and the way the flannel stretches about Fíli’s back. “I’ll—I’ll see you later!”

Once Fíli disappears into the elevator Kíli smiles and shuts the door, running a hand through his hair and heading toward his duffle bag. He’s a bit late for work but it won’t be too bad, not when he’ll hopefully be able to see Fíli later.

Picking the bag up he heads into the bathroom to shower and to get ready, eyeing the suit hanging on the back of the door and sticking his tongue out at it. “I’d much rather be a pirate who gets the cowboy than the stuffy suit-wearer.”

* * *

 

Fíli drums his fingers on the folder he’s holding as he takes the elevator up to the top floor. He managed to get home and shower, have a discussion with his oldest sister about not being home all night, and still make it to work barely on time. When he sees how other people in his department and all around the company building are doing today it really is a great thing.

The elevator holds with a bing and the doors slide open to reveal an impressive office with a large desk, a receptionist sitting on it and talking on the phone. When he looks up and sees Fíli he points at the door to his right and whispers “He’s waiting for you” before going back to his phone call.

Fíli breathes one last time before pushing the door open and stepping into the office of the company’s CEO.

Running a hand through his hair Kíli looks up from the document he’s been reading when the door opens, a bit of nervousness coiling in his chest when he sees the blond enter the room. “Hello, Mr. Frarson,” he says when Fíli stops. “It’s um, nice to formally meet you.”

“Kíli,” Fíli whispers with wide eyes until the penny suddenly drops. “Kílian Durin… that’s you.”

“Yeah, that’s me,” he says softly, closing the folder and standing up with a smile. “If you’d close the door and come on in, that’d be great.” He steps around his desk and motions toward one of the chairs beside him.

Fíli bites his lips and closes the door. He doesn't look at Kíli as he crosses the room and sits down in the chair Kíli has pointed at, holding the folder to his chest like a shield. Sleeping with the CEO at the first company party probably isn't the best thing to do if you want to keep your job.

“So you made it home okay then?” Kíli asks as he scoots a bit closer to the blond and sits on the edge of his desk.

Fíli nods and picks on the hem of his sleeve. “Yeah, there was no problem. I even made it back to the company on time.”

“That’s great,” Kíli smiles, an awkward silence settling between them when Fíli nods but keeps his gaze down. “Fíli?” Dipping his head with a sigh Kíli tries to get the blond to look at him. “Are you mad at me?”

Looking up in surprise Fíli shakes his head. “No. It's just... just say it so it's over and we can move on, okay? That would be really nice.”

Kíli frowns in confusion and sits up, leaning back a bit on his hands. “Say…what, exactly? That I had a great night and morning with you and I hope that our positions at work won’t affect that? That I know I was an idiot to not tell you last night or this morning who I was but I was afraid you’d treat me differently and want nothing more to do with me just because I was… me?”

“No... more like my service is no longer required and my contract will not be renewed. Something like that.” Biting his lips Fíli looks back down at the folder in his lap. “That it was all a drunken mistake and you can't be with someone like... well, me.”

“It wasn't a drunken mistake, we weren’t even drunk. I had a great time last night because I was with you, that hasn't changed.” Sliding off his desk Kíli grabs the arm of the second chair and drags it closer to Fíli’s, sitting down and nodding at the folder he holds. “What’s in there?”

“Just the things I've been working on for the past three weeks. Your secretary said I should bring them up.”

“Oh, they must be the new advertisement proofs I read over on Monday, I didn't know they were yours.” He gives Fíli a smile and takes the folder, flipping through it and nodding his head. “I really liked your way to capture an audience. The ad doesn't apply to a specific group of people, it has something that will catch everyone’s attention.”

“I was hoping for that kind of effect but it's also risky to work like this.” Pointing out a few things on his notes and sketches Fíli bites his lips. “I told Nori the same thing but he wanted to show you anyway.”

“And I’m happy you brought them up because I really do think this is what we need. Your design is fresh and new but it still holds a great deal of attention to what we’re known for, the change isn’t radical enough to not be recognized by the audience we already have.”

Kíli stops him on the page that holds the sketch of the ad. “Too long have we been an image that appeals to only stuffy suited men and women, why don’t we try to appeal to everyone else? The cowboys and pirates, you know?”

“Wait, that actually is a good idea.” Grabbing a pen and a sheet of paper from Kíli's desk Fíli sketches a few people on it. Pirates, cowboys, fairies and princesses. “Our future can hold whatever we want, right? Dream and make this dream your reality. Well, it works wonderfully with children but maybe it's a bit too crazy to do it with adults. Maybe that would be a bit too much.”

Setting the pen down Fíli bites his lips again. “Okay, forget what I just said.” Shaking his head Fíli reaches for the paper to crumple it up and toss it into the bin.

“No don’t,” Kíli grabs his hand and squeezes it, looking at the sketch with a smile. “We can use it, that’s brilliant. So we could change the people in this, right? Add a pirate and cowboy and princess, but also a construction worker and a policeman.” He looks up at Fíli and smiles, lacing their fingers without thinking about it. “We can have a mix of dreams and reality, that way it appeals to everyone somehow.”

“It could work,” Fíli says, looking at the sketch and doesn't let go of Kíli's hand as they sit together. “But it's also possible that people will think this company went crazy.”

“I’ve always liked a bit of a challenge.” The brunet winks at Fíli and slips the new sketch into the file, closing it up and setting it on his desk. “But now we need to talk about something else.”

Following the folder with his eyes Fíli nods. “Okay.”

“Where should we go for lunch?”

Fíli blinks at the brunet in surprise. “I don't know... where do you usually take your lunch?”

A little blush spreads across Kíli’s cheeks and he bites his lip. “Um, I usually eat at my desk if I have time for it. But we planned on going out for lunch or a coffee so I didn't know if you had thought something up?”

“Well, I thought about the canteen but I don't think you can really go there and eat in peace.” Letting go of Kíli's hand Fíli bites his lips. “And if you have no time it's no problem. We can go for dinner or just eat together another time.”

“I made time for this, for us to talk and have lunch. My afternoon is free but if you think this is too weird, being with me, then you don’t have to eat with me.” The loss of heat from Fíli’s hand makes the brunet sigh. He looks over to the floor length windows and out to the city below.

“Kíli?”

Kíli keeps his focus on the city. “Are you going to break up with me?”

Fíli shakes his head and takes Kíli's hand again. “No. Actually I really want to kiss you but I'm afraid it might be a bit... unprofessional doing it here.”

“No one would dare enter the Captain’s quarters without permission.” A laugh bubbles up and Kíli turns to give the blond a smile, leaning forward and closing the space between them. He lifts his free hand and cups the side of Fíli’s face, pausing right before their lips meet. “But I have to be sure... you’re okay with trying to make this work? After all, I am a stuffy businessman.”

“And I'm the one working for you, probably in the craziest department you have. So if that's okay with you I can live with the suits.” A grin spreads on the blond's lips. “And I know you also have a very nice pirate outfit as well. For special occasions.”

Kíli laughs and moves his arm to wrap around Fíli’s waist. “That’s perfectly okay with me,” he says while leaning in for a soft kiss, pulling back seconds later. “And I’ll only be a pirate for you.”

Fíli smiles and cards a hand through Kíli's hair. “And I'll only be your cowboy.”

“Good, I don't like to share.” Leaning in Kíli kisses the blond in front of the large windows, humming at the feeling of fingers in his hair and Fíli’s body pressed against his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Find us on tumblr :)
> 
> [Liddie](http://littleravenkili.tumblr.com/) and [Lina](http://goldenlionprince.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [and our collaborative writing blog](http://liddieandlina.tumblr.com/)


End file.
